kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Tripartite Empire
The Tripartite Empire, or as it is legally known, the The Triple Crown of the Empire of Gretia, Sleipnir, Tisbury, Hirschkronen, Helios, New Brixia, Hereditas, and of Valion and the Seolines, Empire of Sidonia, and Empire of Tyretia, Arcadia, and Solitude, is a massive former Parliamentary Monarchy in the Old World who invaded the Empire of Kordowyn and subjects in 242 KOR. In 144BKOR, the Empire went to war with the Knights Templar, destroying their forces and forcing the survivors to leave following the collapse of their government. At the time of Badger's Flight the Empire was at war with The Jarldom of Cholobagh and the Lirrachan Republic. Before the 240s, little was known about the Empire, however in 193KOR the vessel HMS Deering came across a Gretian vessel in the Deering Incident, which was widely disbelieved by the Kordynian Government. In 242KOR, the Gretians retaliated against the Empire of Kordowyn on behalf of their protectorate Pashayte of Iksis following the Battle of Iksis. The resulting Battle of the Western Seas seriously damaged the Garmanese flagship, LRG Thunderchild, and destroyed the Kordynian flagship HMS Resolute. Via a group of Solitudean scholars who came from the old world to locate Garman, the Empire knew of the battle within a day and had voted to declare war on Kordowyn. The period of anxiety following the battle, and that revelation, is called the Great Alarm. The Empire voted for war in a 431-429 decision, the war that followed has been described by the press and by Parliament as 'entirely half-assed'. Within months of the beginning of the war, trade sanctions from Lirrach broke out into a domestic war, cutting weak support for the northern war to next to nothing. Grand Admiral Leslie Shawnasee decided to officially abandon the war with no orders for more than five months, and the destruction of most of the Gretian's naval advantage trying to break the Siege of Fearna. In order to end the war quickly, the Empress personally represented the empire at peace negotiations in Dirirabwyn, and paid off the Kordynian Subjects. When the war in the North ended, Gretia continued to be embroiled in war in the Republic of Acren and the Kingdom of Solitude, both serving as proxies for the Pandrosi People's Republic and Lirrach respectively. Treaty was reached with Lirrach to end the massive economic strain on both nations, however the War against the Pandrosi Communists resulted in the Disaster of '92. With the death of the Empress and her husband, as well as every member of parliament save the Liberal Imperialists, who had refused to board the HMIV Rodric IV for peace talks (As they opposed peace), Hiram Borman was made Prime Minister. The war against the Communists and bombings of polling places during the war allowed him to cultivate more and more political power, until he executed the Coup of '93. He did so too soon, with Imperial Police pursuing him for the murder of a journalist, and as such his hold on power was weak. Sidonia declared his government illigetimate, crowned the closest living relative of the Hamerian Dynasty Emperor of Sidon, and declared war. Admiral Alerax Dondarron defected to the Sidonese and brought half the navy on his side. The coup occured during a State Visit by Emperor Llywelyn I, who was imprisoned. When news leaked to Kordowyn, the Subject States voted to intervene, and then sent forces to aide the Liberation of Helios. Allied forces met up with Dondarron and the Lirrachan Navy and began desolating the Junta Fleet in the Seolines, before leading an assault on Utopia and Parliament. With the Sidonian Army closing in on his Palace, Borman attempted to evacuate, but his guards turned on him, delivering Llwelyn to the Sidonians insteads of moving him to Hirschkronen, and Borman was shot to death by the Empress who had been leading the Sidonian Troops. The Empire then began a full out invasion on the People's Democratic Republic of Pandora, aided by the Old World Allies to stop Pandrosi P-Boats from blocking their withdrawal. The war ended the following May with the starved surrender of Pandros. Restructure In the months following the war, Sidonia refused to allow the Gretians to resume control of their crown, and as part of the Tripartite Settlement, the Empire's crown would be split, Evelyn in command of Gretian posessions, Sidonia in charge of theirs, and the young Adelaide succeeding her deceased Father in Tyretia.